Various archery bow sighting devices have been proposed in the past such as the ones described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,127 which issued to Phillip G. Spencer on Mar. 23, 1976, U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,282 which issued to D. E. Gibson et al on Feb. 13, 1968, U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,122 which issued to C. Diamond on June 17, 1969, U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,221 which issued to W. R. McNeel on Oct. 16, 1962, U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,661 which issued to B. E. Fredrickson on June 23, 1953 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,542,501 which issued to B. E. Frederickson on Feb. 20, 1951.
Some of the prior archery bow sighting devices, such as the ones shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,542,501 and 2,642,661, are not suitable for attachment to existing bows of standard construction. Others such as the one shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,282 tend to be bulky and relatively expensive and have numerous parts. Another problem experienced with detachable archery bow sights is that of adjustment for properly aligning the sight with the bow and the arrow in shooting position on the bow.
Except for the construction shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,127 the sighting devices described in the foregoing patents do not provide for the illumination of the front sight to enable the front sight to be easily located or seen for accurate aiming particularly in poor lighting conditions. The aiming device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,127, however, has a number of drawbacks detracting from the advantage of the illuminated front sight.
For example, the sighting device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,127 is relatively expensive and tends to be bulky. Furthermore, it does not have a rear sight for accurate aiming. Still further, it does not provide for the quick and easy vertical adjustment of the front sighting element and requires a tool such as a screwdriver for making vertical adjustments.
The present invention has none of the foregoing drawbacks and additionally incorporates unique features that are usable with or without an illuminated front sight. Furthermore, the aiming device of this invention is applicable to other devices such as rifles and can also be used for aiming various other objects, as a surveyor's instrument. Additionally, it can be used to aim vehicles, such as a bulldozer, for movement along a straight path.